


A Real Girl

by juniperphoenix



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Gen, Holography, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziggy has a surprise for Al.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 19, 2006, in response to a challenge meme request from Amonitrate (although Ziggy's been begging me to do this for _ages_).

She was a vision. Long, luxurious black hair, killer curves swathed in a gown that matched the Gummi-Bear hues of the forgotten handlink… and disturbingly familiar green eyes.

"Ziggy, what the _hell_ is this about?"

The woman — the hologram — lounging on the control console shrugged one elegant shoulder.

"I merely wish to interact more efficiently with human computers, Admiral."

Gooshie was practically salivating — not a pretty sight. Donna, on the other hand, was laughing so hard Al thought she might break something.

"You _gotta_ be kidding me."

She tossed her insubstantial hair and gave him a smoldering smile. Al realized with something like horror that her hair looked an awful lot like his sister's — except for that silver streak. He knew exactly where she'd come up with _that._

"This won't be a problem for you, will it, Admiral?"

Damn that voice of hers, anyway. What had Sam been thinking?

Ziggy smirked at him.

Gooshie drooled.

Donna wiped tears from her eyes.

Al sighed. It was going to be a long, long day.


End file.
